Pure Of Heart! A Different Version!
by Crystal Persian
Summary: Okay, THIS is a different version of Pure Of Heart... I know there’s already one out...but this one was too good to pass up! Don't worry, the other version is staying as well!
1. What a horrible nightmare!

_Please R&R to tell me if i should continue with this version as well, cause it'll all be up to you reviewers if this little piece should stay or not!!_

_

* * *

_

_It was cold, so cold you couldn't even feel your toes... And dark, so dark you couldn't see your nose in front of your face... a dark dusty path, that lead seem to be leading to nowhere was the only thing visible... there wasn't even a sign of life nowhere... well, except for—._

"_ACHOO! W-w-why is it s-s-s-so c-co-co-cold? H-how d-did I g-g-get h-h-he-here? Wh-where IS he-here?" Said the voice, of a 14 year old boy, clad in an orange and white outfit. His name was Chiro. Leader of the monkey team, the one who destroyed the dark one, and put an end to the Skeleton King, and many others who wished to do those who we're good hearted wrong. He lives with the monkey team, but for some odd reason... he was all alone, in dark scary place, following the dark mysterious path that was in front of him. _

"_MONKEY TEAM?!" He shouted again, and again, hoping his comrades would hear him... but sadly, was having no luck what-so-ever. Just as he was about to call it quits, he saw something up ahead. Curiosity getting the best of him, the child continued to make his way towards whatever it was he was seeing. When he got close enough..._

"_Holy Shuggazoom!" the 'thing' he saw, just happened to be a city, covered in dark thick vines. It didn't look to old at all, it just looked like the plants apparently were fast growers around this place! Still listening to his curiosity more than his reason, Chiro continued forward, and went into the strange city._

_As he entered the village entrance, Chiro's jaw dropped in shock. The place was cover in vines from head to toe, and it even had moss growing here and there. There were wild flowers hanging on some of the vines, and even some buried deep within the mosses. Some of the windows were slightly cracked, and some had holes with shattered glass around the outside and in, but all the other were just fine, and looked as though they were brand new. The doors were a tad on the dusty side, and some were slightly ajar, but the rest were as shiny as the stars in the glowing night sky. It may have been covered in moss, but the town looked as though it'd been built yesterday, and that it just had a slight problem photosynesis gone awry, with a few unknown broken windows._

"_I wonder what happened to all the people?" Chiro asked, as he wandered in silence for a moment, before coming upon a building that looked to be a church. Curiosity STILL getting the better of him, the young child made his way towards the entrance of the mysterious building. Reaching the top of the steps, he found that the doors were slightly open, with just some vines here and there on the handles. Using all his strength, Chiro pushed the heavy metal door open, and found just what he thought he would inside of the strange place. Behind the strange doors, was a moss covered room, with some vines hanging here and there. There were rows of chairs neatly set beside on another in two different columns, and at the front of the room, was a picture of a man. He was in all white robes that appeared to be somewhat baggy, but they looked comfortable all the same. The man had bluish white skin, and plum colored hair that flowed over his shoulders slightly. His eyes were closed, so you couldn't see his eye color, but he had a gentle look on his face that showed kindness, and sincerity. In his hands, that were held up high in the air above his head, were three glowing objects that couldn't be seen really well, due to the bright glow surrounding them. Curiosity getting the best of him once again, Chiro opened the doors to the church like place wide, and walked up to the platform, where the painting was. When he finally reached it, he got a closer look at the glowing objects floating in the sky. _

_Above the man's head were three oddly shaped crystals. _

_The one on the left side was as white as snow, and taking the form of a sleek looking tiger, with the symbols 'Grace and Mystical' glowing above it in hot pink. _

_The one on the right side was a dark sunset orange color, and taking shape of a powerful wolf, with symbols, just like the tiger had, but instead, these said 'Powerful and Swift' and they were written in a brilliant shade of royal blue. _

_And the one was both as white as snow, and a dark sunset orange, in the shape of a wise looking monkey. For its symbols, it was declared as, 'Cunning and Brave' in a bold forest green._

"_This is way to weird..." Chiro whispered to himself, reaching up one hand to touch the paintings of these mysterious crystals, "Why do I have the feeling... that I've seen these somewhere before?" He whispered, his eyes never once leaving the painting of the man and the three crystals. _

_As he continued to stare at the weird painting... a black portal opened from behind him. Chiro sensed it, and turned, just in time to see a man, wearing a black robe that covered his face and entire body, step out of it. _

"_Wh-Who are you?" Chiro asked, as his voice quavered in fear... The man said nothing, only continued to walk forward towards Chiro, who was immediately backing up as far away as possible, only to lose hope, when he backed up to the painting... _

"_What do you want?" Chiro asked the figure, who just kept coming closer. Once he was only an inch away from Chiro, he stopped... Chiro was about to ask again who this mysterious person was, but surprisingly, the figure beat him to it._

"_One..." As soon as the figure's raspy cold voice whispered this, it confused the poor child, only to have Chiro gasp in fright and shock when a black coffin shaped board appeared behind him._

"_Two..." as soon as this word escaped the figure's unseen lips, two sets of shackles appeared out of nowhere on the black board, and trapped Chiro's hands and feet, making the poor boy struggle..._

"_Three..." After this was said, the figure held up a single hand, which was now revealed as a green scaley hand, with claws as red as blood itself that began to glow an scary shade of pure black. Chiro was about to scream for help, but found his voice gone, unable to say anything... as he tried, the figure's hand suddenly shot forward, and dug into the young hero's chest painfully. Chiro couldn't speak any words... but he could scream, which believe me... he did. He screamed bloody murder as the scaley clawed hand dug in his torso, searching for something... he continued to scream, until he felt the hand grasp onto something painfully... causing his scream to worsen even worse than before..._

_Just as the figure began to pull his hand back, however, Chiro heard a familiar voice._

"_Wake up Chiro!" As the voice grew stronger, the child's eyes began to close..._

_-End Dream-_

"Wake up Chiro! Wake up!" The voice belonged to no one other than Antauri himself, who was there by the sleeping child's side, shaking him to awaken the poor boy... After a few more moments of trying, he finally seceded as Chiro's sparkling baby blue eyes snapped open in pure terror, and fright, surprising the silver monkey greatly.

"Chiro? Are you alright?" Antauri questioned, while going next to Chiro, and placing a hand on the boys forehead. Chiro snapped outta his dazed look and turned to Antauri, his eyes still big and wide from the terrifying dream he just had. Before Antauri could ask the poor boy again, Chiro pulled the monkey into a tight embrace, afraid to let go. This startled Antauri for a moment, but he soon got out of the shock when he felt sticky tears on his shoulder, and began to help the child by hugging him back, while whispering calming words to him... hoping to calm the poor boy down.

* * *

_CLIFFY! Sorry people, but this is where the chapter ends! Now, it's up to you to decide! Should this version of Pure Of Heart stay as well? Or should it go in the trash? It's up to you! PLEASE R&R!_


	2. Lifeless Planet?

_**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! My computer's been acting up, not to mention I've been having serious writer's block! But I'm back and I now present you all with the second chapter of Pure of Heart, A Different Version, since everyone thinks we should keep it as well! So, without further delay…. Chapter two is here to stay! **_

* * *

Chiro had been having these nightmares for over a week now, and it was beginning to effect him during the day making the monkeys worry about there young leader, especially Antauri and Nova.

_**(a/n: I figured it'd be best to see her as a mother figure in this one).**_

Ever since there little father/son day experience, the two had gotten closer than ever, and because of this Antauri became a little more protective over the young one. As for Nova... Well let's face it, she's always there for him, so she's always protective of him.

Right now, the team was just enjoying some breakfast of eggs, pancakes, you name it. Sprx was chewing on some bacon, Otto was making a mess with the pancakes he was scarfing down, Gibson was trying to keep himself clean since he had to sit next to the two messy monkeys, while Antauri, Chiro, and Nova ate with manners. However, Antauri and Nova were both sending worried glances to Chiro, who was looking dead beat tired from the loss of sleep. Just as one of them was about to ask Chiro if he was alright, the alarm went off, making everyone jump.

"Report Gibson!" Chiro stated, immediately wide awake now, thanks to the alarm.

"We're approaching what appears to be a lifeless planet…. It feels as though all the life is slowly being sucked out of it," The chief of science stated, looking a little spooked. This made the whole team a little shocked, and no words were spoken until Chrio found his voice.

"Is there any trace of life still on it?" he asked, hoping the answer would be, 'yes'. To his, and the rest of the team's reliefe, Gibson nodded.

"Yes... it's faint, but there is life moving on that planet... what are your orders Chiro?" Chiro was silent for a moment, thinking how similar this all was to his nightmares, but he shook out of it. If there was life on that planet, than they had to help them.

"If there's dying life on that planet, than I think we've to help the life on that planet that's still alive from going out of exsistance," after recieving a agreeing nod from each of his team mates the child than shouted, "BATTLE STATIONS!" as soon as that was shouted, the team ran into there tubes, and were shot to there stations.

Nova: "Foot Crusher Cruiser Six, GO!"

Otto: "Foot Crusher Cruiser Five, GO!"

Gibson: "Fist Rocket Four, GO!"

Sprx: "Fist Rocket Three, GO!"

Antauri: "Brain Scrambler Two, GO!"

Chiro: "Torso Tank One, GO!"

(Robot making whirly sounds)

Chiro: "Super!"

Gibson: "Robot!"

Antauri: "Monkey!"

Nova: "Team!"

Otto: "Hyper!"

Sprx: "Force!"

All: "GO!"

It took only moments before the super robot was decending onto the lifeless planet, before it simply landed. Once they were sure the robot was landed on a promising piece of the planet that wouldn't break underneath them, the team decended out of the robot, only to gape at the planet in shock.

The sight was even worse than the planet of ghosts and gouls they were stuck on. The trees were bare and the bark was an ugly shade of black, the ground held no calming flowers or grass what-so-ever, the bushes held black and brown dead leaves slowly falling off said bushes, the sky was a cloudy dark grey, and there was no sun peaking out... it was like the planet didn't have a sun to start with.

"Woah... when you said it's like the life's being slowly sucked out of this planet, you weren't kidding Gibson!" Nova stated, while shivering a little in slight fear. The chief of science only nodded, for he too was freaked out by the planet's state. The team stood for a moment in silence, before Antauri decided to break it.

"Gibson, where's that life reading you got earlier," shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the blue monkey pulled out his tracker and turned it on. Once it was working, the screen showed the way to where the life reading was coming from.

"It's that way, just follow me," without any arguing, the team followed the blue monkey, but there leader was behind them a little.

_'This place is way to much like my dream,'_ Chiro thought to himself in fear and placing a hand over his heart without knowing, _'What if... we run into that figure?'_ before he could continue to think, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Chiro? Is everything alright?" Looking to his sides, said child saw Antauri and Nova were walking beside him, both having worried looks on there faces.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Why'd you ask?" Chiro began looking around to avoid the gazes from his second and third in command, not wanting them to see he was lying. Unfortunatly...

"Chiro... something is bothering you... I can sense it. Why won't you tell us what's on your mind?" Chiro looked toward the silver monkey in shock... Did he know everything or something?! He took a moment to think, before the child sighed and looked at his 'parental' figures.

"Can I tell you guys... when it's just us," he whispered. He didn't want the whole team worrying about him. Nova and Antauri glanced at each other when this was asked. Now that the two thought about it, Chiro always let out whatever it was that was on his chest when it was just the three of them... it must be comforting to him.

"I don't mind," Nova smiled gently as she patted Chiro on the hand, while Antauri just nodded as he floated up and ruffled the child's hair. Chiro smiled his thanks to the both of them before...

"HEY! What's the hold up back there?!" Startled, the three looked up, only to see that while they were talking they stopped in there tracks and the rest of the group was already WAY ahead of them! Grinning sheepishly, the three leaders ran to catch up to there team.

* * *

_**... and here's the stopping point! I hope this is still good to you guys! I'm trying my best not to make this OOC like I did for Pure Of Heart's first version. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this story, and I once again apologize for my stupid writer's block! Hopefully it'll leave me alone now! Anyway, please R&R!**_


	3. Found?

_**I KNOW, I KNOW! It's VERY LATE, but I've finally come up with a new chapter for Pure Of Heart's Different Version! I really hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking my time, but this wasn't easy! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I tried to make it as long as I possibly could.**_

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the monkey team just quietly walked down the horrid trail, every now and then shuddering at signs of what was once life.... now no longer there. It was only a few moments later when the trail that they'd been following, thanks to Gibson's tracker no doubt, suddenly came across a sea of lifeless black tress. Some of the trees were totally bare of there leaves, while others only had a few black and brown leaves here and there.

"The signal's pointing in this direction," Gibson stated after a moment of gulping at the sight of the dead forest. After taking a moment to gulp himself, Chiro took a deep breath before he made his way to the beginning of the 'forest'. Before entering, he stopped for a moment to look at his team.

"Stay sharp team," he stated in a serious voice, "we maybe on a rescue mission, but we don't have a clue on what we're gonna encounter when we find this life. They could be harmless..... or they could be the very reason this planet is the way it is now," after recieving a nod from everyone, Chiro than turned back to the path starting out through the trees and after another moment, began to slowly walk in, the team not to far behind. After a few moments of walking, the team noticed that the scenery in the forest was pretty much the same, save for a few dark looking flowers here and there, but still same none the less.... it was only a few minutes later when finally, they came across what appeared to be a wall of dead looking bushes..... which the trail was pointing towards.

"Ok, now what braniac?" Sprx asked once the team stopped in front of the 'wall'. Gibson stayed silent for a moment, before looking up from his scanner.

"Well, it says here that the life force is coming from the other side of these bushes..... it's still very faint, but the life force we've been searching for is definetly there," all this was far away from Chiro's mind however. Even when Nova was stating how she was hoping there was warmth where the life force was, cause to his shock, and horror, it was starting to get...... cold.

_'This is seriously freaky,'_ he thought to himself, not knowing that Antauri was speaking next to him while Nova was looking at him with concerned eyes, _'all this.... is exactly like my dreams..... what could this all mean?'_

"-right Chiro?" at hearing his mentor's voice, the child snapped back into reality, and looked over to his right, only to see Antauri floating beside him at eye length.

"Uh, sorry Antauri, what were you saying? I kinda zoned out there for a moment," Chiro replied with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Antauri sent the child a concerned stare before repeating himself.

"I was asking if you were alright. You seemed as though something awful just happened," hearing this made Chiro sweatdrop. chuckling nervously a little more before going back into his calm leader mode.

"Like I said Antauri, I'm fine..... just been a little off lately cause of the lack of sleep and all, but nothing I can't shake off," seeing his second in comand was about to retort, Chrio suddenly cleared his throat, before going towards the wall of bushes.

"Now c'mon team.... we've gotta check out that life reading," was all he stated before going through the wall with Sprx, Otto, and Gibson right on his tail. Antauri and Nova, however, stayed behind for a moment.

"Antauri.... what do you think's bothering him?" Nova suddenly asked her silver brother, her pink eyes full of worry and concern for there leader. Antauri gave a small sigh before looking at his worried sister.

"I'm not sure Nova..... but I am sure he'll tell us what's bothering him when he's ready.... and that may be sooner tha-" "HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!" the silver monkey was interrupted by a shout from there leader, making both him and Nova snap outta there conversation and rush to where the rest of the team was, both very concerned for the boy. It took only five seconds for the two to reach the team, and as they neared them, they saw the whole team staring and gaping at something in front of them. Curious at what was so fascinating, the two looked at what everyone was staring at, only to gape in suprise along with there brothers. Before the team stood an impressive city like village, covered in dark thick vines and moss. Although for some broken windows here and there, and the fact that some things were a tad on the dusty side, the city looked as though it was brand new...... but this wasn't what startled the team..... it's what was on the ground of the entrance and in the village that startled them....... On the ground, was many different human like people, mailny adults, along with a few elders, laying on the ground. Some looked as though they were just exiting there homes when suddenly whatever happened made them collasp, some were in the pathways of the village like city, and the rest looked as though they were just walking..... before whatever happened, happened... By now, Chiro was trembling like a leaf, but lucky for him, his team was too in shock looking at the village and the people who were either asleep..... or worse, in it.

_'Okay... calm down Chiro,' _he thought to himself for a moment, _'just cause this is alot like your past few nightmares.... doesn't mean that it WASN'T just a nightmare! Get it together now. The main thing is to find that life signature Gibson was getting.... Now stop worrying over silly things and be a leader already!'_ After taking a moment to let this sink in, Chiro took a deep breath, before heading into the village. His startled companions were knocked back to there senses when they saw there leader look over his shoulder as he ran straight ahead.

"Monkey team, split up and search for signs of the life! It could be survivors," Chiro suddenly stated, before he was outta sight before anyone could talk back to him.... though before he left, you could hear the horror and terror he had laced in his voice, even though he was talking in leader mode. Seeing as though they weren't going to be able to ask there young leader anything, the monkeys saw that was gonna have to wait until later as there young leader was soon outta there sights. After taking a deep breath themselves, the five colorful simians each went opposite directions into the still village.... hoping to find the life that the scanners detected, and get some answers to what happened!

_***One Hour later***_

"Monkey team, find anything, or anyone..... awake?" Chiro asked into his communicator while standing next to what appeared to be an old dried up fountain in the center of the city.

"I got nothing on my end Chiro," The leader heard Otto replied first, whilst looking at a moss covered building. In his section of the town, the green monkey was hovering over the ground as to not get in contact with any of the..... people laying on the ground. In fact, almost everyone did the same thing after the first five seconds of running through the town. Hey, you would do the same thing!

"My end's a bust too, kid," Sprx's voice came through second on the communicator. As he did, he was looking at a moss AND vine covered statchu. He couldn't see the faces of the stone model..... but he COULD see that it was in honor of THREE people, instead of just one.

"I'm afraid I've no luck in tracking the life force on my end as well," Gibson stated first, looking around what he suspected was once the beautiful park of the place they've found.

"Fraid to say my end's dry too," Nova responded next, looking sadly at some of the people who were still on the streets and sidewalks. It was so sad to see them like that..... who could do such a thing?

"As is mine. How'd yours go Chiro?" Antauri answered last, while he too was looking in sadness at the people on the pathways. On his end, Chiro let out a huge fat sigh, before leaning against the fountain. Unlike his team, he was the only one not using his jet pack..... it didn't come to his mind to use it.

"No luck for me either I'm afraid," the child answered solomley as his baby blue eyes closed, "ok.... let's regroup at the entrace. We'll figure out what to do there. Chiro out," after this was said, Chiro signed off so he could take a moment to think. After that moment was up, he got up from his leaning position on the fountain, and was about to meet with his team when.....

"HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!" he shouted to himself in fear, not wanting his monkey friends to hear him, for he knew if he shouted as loud as he wanted to at the moment, they'd come running to him. What he was looking at, was not only shocking, but terryifying to the young boy.... Before him stood the church like structure, covered in only a few vines, and with the door slightly ajar thanks to said vines, as if asking the child to come in and see what was inside. It was the EXACT same building from his dream! Chiro gulped in fear. This city, the vines, the moss, the people, the church..... EVERYTHING was exactly like all his chained dreams**(1)**!

After taking a moment to let this sink in, Chiro stared at the church like structure with semi scared eyes. Even though he was afraid of what may happen next, Chiro knew he had to go inside.... If he didn't, he might regret it.

"Ok.... Here I go," He whispered after a moment before advancing to the steps of the church. Once there, he looked up the tall steps to the church once more, before taking a huge breath and started the tread up said had just reached the second to the top of the steps and was just about to reach out for the door when.....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He stopped mid-step when he heard a loud horrifying scream come from where the entrance to the village was.... and the person who screamed was....

"NOVA!" he stated while turning sharply away from the church and started to sprint to where he heard the scream. As he did, he heard the rest of the team suddenly scream from the same location, obviously in the same trouble as the golden monkey.

"Is it that figure I saw from my dreams? Is this all a sign of something? What's going on?" Chiro questioned to himself quietly as he continued to run, hoping he wasn't too late to save his family.

_***With the monkeys, five minutes earlier at the meeting point***_

"Ok, we're all here, but the kid's nowhere.... wasn't HE the one who told us to meet here?" An adjitated Sprx asked after three minutes of waiting for there leader. The rest of the team were just sitting at the entrance, FAR AWAY from the bodies on the ground, while waiting for there leader to come running at them.... though so far, as you could probably already guess, said leader hadn't shown yet. Antauri looked at the hot shot piolet for a moment, before letting out a sigh

"Sprx, just calm down," he stated in a tone of voice that said, 'Don't you talk back to me,' "Chiro's been having little sleep ever since we've destoryed the skeleton king worm, and he needs a little time to take things step by step...... I know it's hard but we must ALL cope with it," before the red monkey could fight back, Nova piped in.

"Yeah Sprx, Chiro's been under alot of pressure lately. The least we can do is cut him some slack," hearing this made the hot shot think for a moment, before nodding silently.

"Alright... you've gotta point there," at hearing this, the chief of sience couldn't resist making a comment, especially since he didn't get a chance to earlier for that 'braniac' comment.

"Well, well. Seems you actually know when to cool down. I'm impressed, Sparky," at hearing the nickname he hated being called roll outta the blue monkey's mouth, Sprx shot an angered look to him.

"How many times do I have to say, 'Don't call me that,'?! You blue mess of toilet water!**(2)**" he shouted in Gibson's face, now making BOTH glare hard at one another.

"Uh oh.... here we go again," Otto stated while he, Antauri, and Nova advanced over to there brothers to keep 'em apart so they wouldn't rearrange the others limbs. If this hadn't happened, the monkeys would've seen a slim, black, barbed object, the size of a sewing needle, flying through the sky**(3)**. They would've seen it glowing an evil shade of black.... and they would've seen it stop and point in there direction.

_'Are THESE those pesky robotic monkeys master wanted me to exterminate?'_ It thought to itself, while observing how the gold, silver, and green monkeys were keeping apart the blue and red ones, _'this is odd.... I thought master said there were only two.... oh well, maybe he miscounted. Now, I need something for a body,'_ It took a moment to look around, before it spotted an old plant in a pot that was once in the arms of one of the people on the ground, now it was a few inches away, apparently have been knocked out of the person's arms, though by some miracle was still potted in the plant with only a few hand fulls of dirt flown outta it. It looked like a bonzai plant, but bigger with black bark, leaves, and even flowers.... with some white flowers.

"It's tiny.... but it'll have to do," it whispered silently, before floating towards the poor plant.

As the arrow slowly went into the plant the blue and red monkeys were finally starting to calm down, but they were all too late to notice the arrow phase inside the potted plant. When it was at the core of the plant, it began to glow an evil shade of black. As it did, the roots of the plant broke the pot it was in and began to grow to the size of a human teenaged girl and take the shape of a long skirt. When the shatter of the clay pot was heard, the monkeys turned just in time to see the skirt form, before they stood in fighting stances when they saw the plant continue to grow. As they did this, the two sticking out limbs of the tree grew and took shape of what looked like wooden arms with hands that had the flowers and leaves of the once small tree now sleeves, the middle part of the tree grew slightly and was protected by two flowers where her (you know whats) were. One was black and the other was white. Finally, the top limb of the tree turned into the head of a woman with purple eyes, and the black leaves and white flowers formed into what were now her hair. Once she opened her eyes, she gave an evil glare at the five, and smiled a wicked and twisted smile when she saw them.**(4)**

"Where'd YOU come from?!" Sprx was the first to shout while the team brought out there weapons. The monster snickered at the red monkey for a moment, before deciding to say something

"Wouldn't you like to know, you walking candy apple**(5)**," she stated in a cold voice dripped in venom, making everyone shiver in fear, mentally mind you.... well, except for Sprx, he was more angry than scared. Before he did anything, however, Nova was the first to run out to attack the creature.

"No one can call Sprx's name but us!" she yelled, and was about to punch the beast when said beast suddenly held up her hand. When she did, a shot of vines suddenly came out and entangled Nova, and once they were on, what felt like a thousand shocks of painful electricity shocked the golden monkey as though they were electric eels, making the only girl on the team scream in pain.

"NOVA!" Once seeing her in pain, Sprx immedatly launched into action, getting the vines off his team mate in a flash..... not even carring about the shocks that were sent into him as he did so. Once off, the two suddenly noticed there brothers had almost immediatly moved in front of the two in a protective stance.

"Very cute," the monster hissed in amusement, suddenly plucking a black rose-like flower from her 'hair' and bringing it to her face as if to take in its fragrance, "but I have to exterminate you fiflthy simians..... so let's get this over with quickly, hmm?" before anyone could retort to the monster, she suddenly threw the flower at them. As soon as she'd released it from her grasp the monkeys saw it glow an errie shade of red, that could be matched to the color of blood, before it suddenly enlarged and trapped the monkeys in a cell that looked to be made up of thorns and vines.

"Ya right! You think THIS will hold us?" Sprx shouted from his position next to Nova on the ground, while he was helping said monkey up by having one of her arms thrown over his shoulders. To prove his point Antauri and the others, minus Nova and Sprx, went to lash at the cage like vines, only to recieve the same jolts of electricity Nova had gotten earlier, causing them to scream in pain before ending up on the floor as well.

"What are these plants made up of?! Pure electricity?!" Gibson asked once the shock wore off. Once it did, Antauri wasted no time with trying to phase through, only to get the same reaction as before. After being thrown back onto the ground painfully, Gibson and Otto helped him up, while Sprx continued to help Nova stay up. As this all went on, the monster continued to chuckle in delight at the sight of the monkeys trying to escape her prision of thorns.

"Well, as entertaining as this all was.... I'm afraid it's time for you five to perish now," it spoke, before making her hands glow an eerie shade of dark purple as she advanced to the trap monkeys. With every step she took, it seemed to echo through the quiet village, while her cackling got a little louder each time she took a step. Just as she was in front of the cage, she was about to release her attack on them when-

"CHIRO SPEARO!" a yellow lightning bolt suddenly hit the monster from behind, sending her flying away from the caged monkeys, and into a near-by wall. It didn't take a genius to figure out who just saved his family from who knows what the monster was about to do.

"CHIRO!" the colorful simians shouted in glee when they saw there leader running at them. Once he reached the cage, he stopped to catch his breath before looking at the caged monkeys, and into the eyes of the monkey who was in front of said cage, which happened to be, ding-ding-ding you guessed it, Antauri!

"Are you guys alright?" He asked once he was breathing normaly again. Before they could answer, a vine suddenly whipped out and hit the child in the side. After shouting there leader's name in worry, the five looked to where the plant monster was knocked to, and once they did, they saw it's skirt like.... bottom part**(6)** had whipped out at there friend while it was getting up.

"You.... DARE to attack me?!" It snarled once it was on its 'feet', and turning in the direction of where Chiro was. Once she saw who it was that attacked her, the monster froze in what appeared to be shock.

"EH?! There's one left here?! Did my sisters miss him when they were collecting the pure hearts?!" at the mention of 'pure hearts' sent the five simians to look at her as if she was cray or something, but it sent Chiro into a state of shock for a moment. Pure hearts? Does this mean she'll-

"No matter," the monster suddenly stated in its calm voice after a moment of taking the info all in, "this just means that I'll be able to pull this one out myself. Which will be so much fun, since I've yet to try pulling one out," hearing these words made Chiro glare at the monster as he stood in a stance.

"If you think I'll let that happen, than you've got some serious screws lose you witch!" he shouted at the monster who was sending him a cold glare for the 'witch' crack, before it turned back into a calm smirk.

"How very adorable," it chuckled, "that's what most of the people on this planet said before there pure hearts were pulled out. At least, thats what my master told me.... before he destroyed my many sisters for there pitiful failures," hearing these words made the whole team freeze. The people of this planet?

"Wait just a minute! You mean YOU'RE responsible for what happened to these people?!" Sprx shouted in anger, while the rest of the team glared at her in anger at what she had just told them all. The monster simply chuckled, her eyes which were once closed slowly opened to look at her new target.

"As I said before, those were my many sisters that are responisble for what you see before you," she stated while her eyes were glued on Chiro, who was starting to get a little creeped out by how this seemed to fit his dreams perfectly, "**I** shall just be held responsible for this child here," after this was stated, everyone gasped in shock at what she'd just said, before Chiro snapped outta it, while charging at the monster.

"Like I said before, 'If you think I'll let that happen, than you've got some serious screws lose you witch!'," He stated while summoning up green energy into his hand.

"MONKE-" "PARALYZING THORNS!" beofore he could get his attack out, the monster had sent a sea of black thorns at Chiro, one sucessfully scratching him across the leg. When it did, Chiro was suddenly numb from the waist down, and slide by the monster and into a wall behind her.

"CHIRO!" The five monkeys shouted in worry when they saw that the child had hit the wall pretty hard. They were relieved to see that he was getting up, only to have the reliefe washed away when they saw that the thorns lived up to there name.

"Perfect," The monster snickered at Chiro's painful attempt to try and get up, "now that you'll be a good boy and stay put, I'd say it's time to get this all over with, don't you?" without waiting for an answer, the monster's eyes suddenly began to glow a horrifying shade of red as she continued to smirk at the now frightened child.... who now knew those dreams weren't just dreams after all.......

"One," the monster began, and just as he feared, a black coffin like board, the same one from his nightmares, had appeared behind Chiro and was now forcing him to stand. How he was even able to with his legs all paralyzed is beyond me.

"Two," it continued, making the same shackles appear outta nowhere on the board and trap both Chiro's wrists and ankles. He couldn't move his legs, but tried his best to free his wrists... which were sadly having little luck.

"Three," the monster smirked as this word escaped her mouth, and her right hand was suddenly glowing a darker, uglier, shade of purple. The plant beast snickered for a moment as the dark purple glow turned into dark purple flames around her hand, and it seemed to not bother the monster what-so-ever.

"Now then.... let's have a little look at your pure heart," she stated while advancing onto the trapped child. As she did, she heard the trapped monkeys yell at her.

"YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, AND I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE MULCH!" the golden monkey yelled in a voice so full of anger and hate for the monster that even the most evil of all evil would go off with there tail between there legs while her firsts seemed to be engulfed in there own flames.... her's were the typical orange falmes, no worries people.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!" Sprx shouted with just as much anger as Nova, charging up his magnets.

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU, YOU'LL BACK AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW AND HIGH TAIL IT OUT OF HERE!" Gibson also chimed in, his drills out and ready to do some damage to the monster.

"YEAH! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Otto spoke as well, his saws just wanting to wipe that smug smirk off the monster's face.

"IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS HIM, YOU CAN BE SURE THAT YOU'LL BREATHE YOUR LAST!" Antauri was last to add in, his purple ghost claws just wanting to slash at the monster who wanted to harm Chiro. While this all was said, Chiro couldn't believe what he was hearing..... NEVER had he heard his team shout such things. Not once did they say such stuff, ESPECIALLY Antauri! But hey... that's what families do I guess when someone like the beast plant here crosses the line.

After Antauri's shout, the monster just stopped in front of Chiro, who suddenly remembered what was going on, and to everyones surprise..... started laughing? Yes, she was laughing a most dark and horrid sounding cackle that if you'd hear it, you'd think it was your worst nightmare come true. After a moment, the cackle finally was put to rest before the monster turned for a moment to look at the stuck monkeys.

"This is just too entertaining!" She stated with a wicked smirk on her face, "the master said that I SHOULD make the problems suffer before I have them perish, and if seeing this child in pain is your suffering, than master shall not only be proud of my first extraction of a pure heart, but he'll also LOVE me for the fact that you all spent your last moments watching this child die before YOU!" That being said, the beast turned sharply back to the trapped child, her fire covered hand raised.

"IT'S TIME!" Was all she shouted, before plunging her hand at the boy's chest. Once she did, it seemed to have phased though the child's skin and was digging around for something. As this happened, you could pretty much guess what Chiro was doing.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut and scream bloody murder as the monster coninued to dig its phased hand through his chest. It only grew worse when he suddenly felt the monster's hand suddenly squeeze something in his chest with a super painful grip, making his scream louder and much more horrifying for all who had to hear.

"CHIRO!" The colorful simians shouted in horror while this went on. The monkeys didn't waste anytime in trying once again to escape, and go to there young friend, though....

"!!!!!!!!" was the resullt of there attempt as they were once again shocked with a thousand bolts of painful electricity, and thrown back to the ground of there prision.

"This is terrible.... we can't do anything to help!" Otto shouted over Chiro's horrifying screams. But just because this might be true, didn't mean that two certain monkeys were gonna stop trying.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP! CHIRO NEEDS US!" The golden monkey shouted while she and Antauri were prerairing to try and get out once more. Before they did, hwoever, they all had to cover there eyes when a bright light suddenly began to shine from Chiro's chest. It was so bright that the monster had to back a few feet away and cover her eyes so it wouldn't go blind from the brilliant shine. It took only a few moments for Chiro's final screams to silence, and it was safe enough for those around to look at what the light was..... only to all gape, except for Chiro who was still in pain and trying to regain his slow breath, in shock. Hovering in the center of the boy's chest, was an crystal in the shape of a wise looking monkey**(7)**. Its colors were both a brillant snowy white, and a magnificent sunset orange.

"THIS IS THE LAST ONE MASTER NEEDS!" the monster shouted after a moment of being stunned by the beauty and radient shine of the crystal she'd just pulled outta the boy. As she did, the monkeys saw something they'd never wanted to see. Chiro's skin was turning an icy blue, and his eyes were becoming soulless.... just like the people on the ground.

"Antauri... Nova...... Everyone....." he suddenly whispered while turning his head to face his team... his family, "I'm..... sorry," was all he could manage to get out before his eyes slide shut and his head drooped forward as the crystal suddenly floated away from his body and towards the smirking monster. Hearing those words escape the child's lips..... it was so sad. Sorry? What did he ever have to be sorry for?!

"No... NO!" Nova shouted with tears in her pink colored eyes when she saw the monster now had hold on Chiro's 'crystal', "GIVE IT BACK!" hearing the golden monkey's pleas only made the monster cackle evily, before she turned to look at the trapped monkeys, who all had angry/sad tears in there eyes. Angry for what the monster had done to there friend.... and sad for what happened to Chiro and not being able to save him.

"Master will be so happy with me!" she cackled while her hand had the crystal in a gentle squeezing grasp, hard enough to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere, but not hard enough so that the fragile looking crystal would break, "I not only made you fifthy rats suffer before your demise, but I also got him the crystal he ne-"

"CRESENT MOON BEAM!" Like before, the monster was interrupted by a sudden shout and attack, but instead of a yellow lightning bolt hitting it in the back, it was a ray of dark blue light and even had the resemblence of a cresent moon, if one were to have seen it before it hit the monster. As the monster screeched in pain, it wasn't aware that it'd let its hold go on the heart crystal until she looked up and saw it floating back to the child.

"NO! MASTER NEEDS THAT PURE HEART!" It shouted while the crystal phased back into Chiro's chest. To the monkeys reliefe they saw color return to his skin, before the board and shackles keeping him up suddenly dissapear, making Chiro fall to his knees before landing face first on the ground. After that happened, a feminine voice spoke out from behind the fallen monster who was now struggling to get up.

"I can't believe Rio's still sending out monsters to not only try and eliminate us, but continue to collect pure hearts.... he makes me sick," as the voice said this, the monkeys were trying to see who exactly was speaking, only to become shocked at what they saw. Standing a little further in the entrace way, stood two female robotic monkeys. The one that had spoken was obviously the one that had attacked the monster, for the dark blue cresent moon shaped gem on her chest was still glowing from its previous attack. Her hot pink fur was shining, even without the sun, and her violet eyes were looking at the monster with discust and hatred.

"I know Jasmine. I'm so sick of him and his twisted ways," the monkey next to the one called Jasmine spoke next. Her fur shined like Jasmine's did, but instead of hot pink, her's was light pink. She too had a gem in the center of her chest, but her's was a dark purple star instead of a dark blue cresent moon. Her electric blue eyes landed on the boy for a moment and were calm/angered to see they made it in time but not enough so that the poor boy didn't have to feel what most of the people on the ground did, THAN they turned from calm and angered to shock when she saw the trapped monkeys.

"What? There's more like us?" was all she asked, before the monster had finally gotten up and saw the two. Blinking in confusion, the monster just stared at them.

"Okay, are monkeys like rabbits, cause it seems as though you're multip-,"

"STAR SHOWER!" before it could finish its sentence, the monster was attacked by the light pink monkey this time. The star on her chest was glowing a beautiful shade of purple but instead of a ray, it shot out multipul throwing star like stars. Almost all were hitting the monster in multipul areas, cuts apearing everywhere on the monster making dark purple blood spill from all of them, until one went straight where its 'heart'**(8)** was. After a moment of agonizing screams, the star that had been shot at the heart had finally made its way through the monster entierly.

"NO!" It shouted while it began to surprisingly turn to sand, "THIS..... CANNOT..... BE!" Was all it could say, before it was gone completely. Once it was, the cage surrounding the monkeys almost instantly turned to sand as well. Once it did, Antauri and Nova wasted no time in rushing to aid Chiro, while Gibson, Otto, and Sprx went to go greet and thanks there saviors.

"... Thank you for that," Gibson began, while both Otto and Sprx watched as Nova and Antauri picked there leader up very carefully from over there shoulders, "if you hadn't come along.... I don't wish to think what would've became of us,"

"Thanks are not necesarry," Jasmine stated with a calming smile on her face, "my sister Desiree and I heard shouts come from here, and knew that some people must've landed for one reason or another," at hearing her name, the light pink monkey stepped up.

"Rio continues to sicken me," she spoke in discust, "attacking innocent people for there pure hearts, trying to find all that he needs, and even keep the ones he doesn't," at hearing this, made all the members of the tean, save for Chiro who was still out cold, begin to wonder.

"Yeah.... uhhh, you mind EXPLAINING what pure hearts are?" the hot shot piolet spoke before the cheif of science could beat him to it. Seeing that they had a right to know, and also seeing the silver and gold monkeys walk over to where they were with the child carefully in there arms, the two pink monkeys nodded.

"Alright. But not here," Jasmin stated quickly, before she and Desiree turned and activated there jet packs. Once they did, both looked over there shoulders at the monkey team.

"Follow us," was all they stated, before starting off in a straight line. The team wasted no time in following, though Antauri and Nova took there time with the sleeping Chiro in there arms.... as though he were a percious treasure, wanting to find out what they wanted to know.

* * *

_**AND HERE IT STOPS! PHEW! THIS took me awhile! But I thought you all deserved it for being so patient and cool! PLEASE be easy on me if words are misspelled... I don't have spell check. Anyway, time to explain.**_

_**(1) I figured that Chiro should've had more than one dream, you know different stuff, in each one**_

_**(2) Wonder if Sprx ever used that insult on Gibson. Oh well, if he didn't before, he just did now!**_

_**(3) Like I'm pretty sure it said in the discription, they would've seen it with the glowing around it**_

_**(4) Yeah, I know it's from my origional version, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment**_

_**(5) Wouldn't that be a new one to call Sprx in the show?**_

_**(6) Didn't know wether to call em' feet or what..... but if you think of a octopus.... I guess....**_

_**(7) Said it beofre in the first version, and I'll say it again... if you've seen Mulan, than think of the monkey statchu called, 'The Wisest,'**_

_**(8) It's heart in the arrow thing... just to let ya all know!**_

_**OKAY! Now that all that's outta the way, I hope you all enjoyed it! Before we close out, I wanna give a shout out to my BFF randomlass, for helping me out with some ideas! So she gets credit as well! Thankies ffor reading, stay tuned, and please R&R!**_


End file.
